


8-Bit and Naughty

by Galactic_Ink



Series: 8-Bit [1]
Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph and Felix have a hot wild night to kick off a week long vaction!*YAOI*SMUT*S&M*</p>
            </blockquote>





	8-Bit and Naughty

**Wreck-It Ralph**

RalphxFelix

**8-Bit and Naughty**

"Aaahhhhh…Jiminy, jaminy."

Felix had just closed his door to his penthouse completely exhausted. Today ended the work week and began the week long vacation that he and everyone in the arcade craved. (Mr. Litwak decided to take a vacation from the arcade.) He and Ralph hadn't had a moments rest all week, even after hours. With the Nicelanders needing him, and hanging out with a few hero pals. Ralph was occupied with President Vanellope Von Schweetz, his own bad guy buddies, and Tappers.

Fix-It and Wreck-It hadn't had a single chance to spend time together or even sneak in a few kisses during the past week. They, to say the least, were overdue for a day to themselves, or at least one hot night!

Felix took off his hat and tossed it on his couch as he made his way to his bathroom.

"I need a shower before I do anything tonight!"

He smiles as he thinks of all the things he could do tonight and with the rest of the week off. He turns on the water and sighs as the room fills with steam and heat. He strips down and steps in, groaning a little at feeling the water hit him.

"S-So relaxing…"

As he takes his shower; Wreck-It Ralph is busy trying to get rid of a certain little girl in his home.

"Aww, come on Ralph!"

"No Vanellope! Not tonight!"

The little racer huffed and looked at her friend angrily.

"Why not?!"

Ralph sighs and looks at her in defeat.

"I'm….I'm going to be spending tonight and hopefully this week with Felix okay!"

Vanellope gasps and giggles as she watches Ralph blush.

"Oooohhhh looks like someone is getting a little dirty this week!"

She laughs hysterically as Ralph blushes more and tries to shut her up.

"Shut up! It-It's not like that…entirely…"

"Whatever you say you naughty boy!"

Vanellope laughs even louder and glitches around the room trying to escape an angry and embarrassed Ralph, who was trying to grab her. It took awhile, but Ralph finally got her.

"Okay, okay I'll stop…dirty-"

"VANELLOPE!"

"Okay! I'm done! Honest!"

Ralph stares at her intently then sets her down.

"Good bye Ralph you dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty-"

"GET OUT!"

Vanellope goes running out of Ralph's house in a fit of laughter as Ralph chases her out. Once Ralph sees her hop into the train car and leave, he sighs and looks up at Felix's penthouse window.

"Felix."

He chuckles a little and heads up to the handyman's room. He walks up to the door separating him from his boyfriend and knocks. No reply.

"Oh come on! Please be here!"

He knocks again still no answer, then he tries the knob and it opens.

"At least it opened. He's got to be here."

As he walks in he calls out Felix's name who, had just stepped out of the shower. The handyman wraps a towel around his waist and steps out of his bathroom, letting the steam pour out as he hears his name being called.

"Ralph?"

Ralph turns towards Felix's room and felt as if his heart had stopped as he saw Felix. The short program was dripping wet with a towel around his waist that he held up with his hand and the other hand was ruffling up his wet brown hair. His face was red as if he was blushing and the expression he had on his face was just too cute. Ralph lost it.

"Ralph are you okay?"

Ralph didn't answer. What he did was grab Felix and kiss him heatedly. He plunged his tongue into the other man's mouth, who moaned at the action and pulled himself closer to Ralph. The kiss had to end as quickly as it began because they desperately needed air.

"Jiminy, jaminy, Ralph!" said Felix panting and a case of the honey glows dusting his face.

Ralph smiles and keeps his hold on Felix.

"S-Sorry I just couldn't control myself. You in this towel and looking like that was too much after a week of not being able to do anything together."

"I know how you feel Ralphy." says Felix giggling. "But ya know, we have a whole week off so…"

Felix leans in close to Ralph blushing and Ralph leans in too.

"So…" says Ralph smirking.

Felix giggles and takes off his towel making sure that Ralph sees it, as he tosses it to the side.

"Let's do it, with no stops!"

Ralph is completely overtaken, his heart just stopped and his mind exploded!

"A-Are you sure?!"

Felix has a sly lustful expression on his face as he says:

"The question is, are you, Ralphy?"

Felix leans up and gives Ralph a passionate sultry kiss. He dips his tongue into Ralph's mouth moaning as he does so. He runs his hand through the larger program's hair tugging on it gently as he feels Ralph's tongue dominate his own. The handyman ends the kiss by biting on Ralph's bottom lip gently, leaving a little bruise. Ralph could feel his member begin to stiffen.

"Oh-ho ho, it's on Felix!"

Felix giggles as he hears this and giggles even more as Ralph tosses him onto his bed, and nuzzling his neck; where he is quite ticklish.

"AH! S-Stop it Ralph! I-I can't breath!"

Felix is in a fit of laughter as Ralph continues to nuzzle him.

"R-Ralph!"

Finally Ralph stops and laughs himself, as he watches Felix's red face mellow out. He uses his thumb to wipe away a few tears streaming down the shorter man's face.

"G-Golly Ralph!"

"Heh what, it was cute!"

Felix, now panting softly as his lungs take in air, sits up and looks at the wrecker.

"Hhmmm…"

"What?" asked Ralph as he sees Felix look at him funny.

"You're still dressed."

Ralph looks down, then at Felix, and laughs a little.

"Okay, okay. I'll take them off…Only, with your help."

Felix smiles and climbs up onto Ralph's lap.

"I'll be glad to help Ralphy."

Felix unhooks the clasp on Ralph's overalls and with Ralph's help pulled them down and off. Ralph pulls off his shirt and tosses it on the floor. His smooth, tan, muscular upper body now visible making Felix shiver with anticipation. Ralph stands to take off his blue boxers, but Felix stops him.

"Ralphy let me take them off. Come on and lay down."

"A-Alright."

Ralph gets back onto the bed and lays down. Felix get's between his legs and begins to tug on them, and with a little struggling, and help, he succeeded in yanking them off. He smiles as he sees how hard Ralph had gotten and giggles a little.

"H-Hey it's not my fault!"

"I know I know, just look at me!" Felix stands up to show Ralph the quickly becoming painful erection he had and an awful case of the honey glows on his face. "See what a few kisses can do."

"Y-Yeah…" Ralph felt like once again his heart had stopped and his mind blown! He couldn't take it.

Ralph pulled Felix up onto his chest, which made Felix blush like mad! His erection was only a few inches away from Wreck-It's face.

"R-Ralph wha-AH! Ralph!"

Ralph had licked his hard manhood. He pulled Felix closer to his face which allowed him to fully have his lover in his mouth.

"O-Oh Ralph….S-So gooood!"

Ralph swirled his tongue around Fix-It's length enjoying his taste. He was sweet like candy, or the pies he eats. Ralph groaned as he sucked on him, because Felix was tugging on his hair harshly. The handyman bucked his hips pushing his length further into Wreck-It's mouth.

"God AH! YES!"

The larger program sucked on Fix-It hard and could feel his member twitch in his mouth.

"S-Stop Ralph!"

Felix tries to back up, but Ralph's big hands kept him in place. He ignores his plea and keeps going.

"I'm g-gonna AAAAHHH R-Ralph!"

At that moment Ralph had scraped his teeth along Felix's length sending him over the edge. Ralph drank all of his sweet cum and still sucked on him to stiffen him back up.

"O-Oh Ralphy n-noooooohhhh…."

Felix buries his face in Ralph's hair as he feels Ralph's tongue work on him. As Ralph does this a dirty thought pops into his head. As he sucks, he takes his free hand and reaches under the bed and gets the box that holds all of their toys. He pulls out the lube and squirts it on his finger and then pulls Felix back a little.

"Felix…"

"RalphyyyyyaaaAAAHHH!"

The wrecker had pushed his finger into his lover. Felix shivers as he feels the digit move in him. He claws at Ralph's chest, leaving lines of red, as he feels it go in deeper and deeper. His cock was now hard again and it ached for attention. The handyman arched his back as he let out a scream of pleasure from the digit hitting him just right.

"R-RAAAALLPHHHAAAA!"

Ralph pulled his finger out and kisses Felix feverishly. The two moaning into the kisses.

"Oh Ralphy take me now!"

"You got it Fix-It."

Ralph took Felix and rolled over. Felix propped his ass up in the air and waited. Ralph smiled and began to rummage through their toys.

"Pick one already!"

"Hey, it's hard to choose!"

Ralph sighed and grabbed the handcuffs, blindfold, and a leather string. He handcuffed Felix, then blindfolded him. Felix groaned as he felt the leather strap being wrapped around his cock tightly.

"O-Oh Ralphyyyy…"

Ralph kisses his little lover and grabs his waist.

"Ready?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Eager much?"

"Ralph, I'm dieing here!"

"Okay, okay!"

With that Ralph shoved his member into his little handyman. He buried his length deep into him, which made Felix scream in pure ecstasy. If that string wasn't in place Felix, sure enough, would have came.

"OH GOD R-RALPHYYY!"

Ralph thrusts deep, hard, and fast; just how Felix likes it when they "play".

"Shit, Felix you feel so good!"

Felix bits his lip as he tries to muffle his screams fearing he might be too loud. But his efforts were put to shame when Ralph yanked on his hair.

"FUCK ME!"

Ralph chuckles between pants as he hears this rip out of Felix.

"I'm not the only dirty one."

"W-What?"

Ralph didn't realize he had said that aloud.

"Nothing Felix, nothing."

Felix screams again, but this time into the pillow, which he bites. With his cuffed hands, he holds onto the headboard as if his life depends on it. Wearing the blindfold heightened every touch and every thrust. Making him feel like he was melting into the bed and with Ralph pounding into him mercilessly it was too much.

"AH! R-Ralph I-I can't t-take it any, a-anyMORE!"

Ralph keeps thrusting and yanking on Fix-It's hair again.

"Okay, just a little more!"

"AAAAHHHH! R-Ralph!"

Ralph was so close.

"Ho-Hold on Felix!"

Ralph reaches down and unravels the leather string on Felix. Since he did that quick enough he and Felix came at the same time. Bursts of white showed in Felix's eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Ralph groaned Felix's name in absolute pleasure as he felt Felix constrict around his length and milk him for everything he had.

Ralph pulled out and collapsed next to Felix. Both of them panting heavily and enjoying the orgasm that ripped through them.

"Jiminy…jaminy…"

Ralph looked over at Felix who looked even more unbelievably sexy than before. His body glistened with sweat, his blindfold slipped down a little revealing one eye that had wet hair placed over it perfectly, his hands just up in the air handcuffed, his ass still slightly up in the air and a little dribble of cum running down his leg.

"Felix, I love you!"

The handyman looked at him with his uncovered eye, panting softly and then just dropped onto the bed. He passed out.

"Felix?"

Ralph sat up and undid the blindfold, uncuffed him, and held him in his arms.

"Felix?"

He pushed Fix-It's hair out of his face and sighed.

"He just passed out."

He chuckles a little and lays down, putting Felix on his chest. He yawns and smiles.

"This is going to be a good week."

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!*There's a sequel to this! It's about the morning after! Hope you enjoy it!*


End file.
